Daniel Kent (Earth-832)
Dan-El, also known as Daniel Kent, is the superhero known as Brainiac 6. He is also the son of Supergirl and Brainiac 5, making him a hybrid of Coluan and Kryptonian. He came from the future with the goal of joining with the Supersons to defeat his ancestor, Brainiac. Initially, he pretended to be a pure Kryptonian and member of the House of El, to gain his trust. However, after discovering his goal, he revealed who he really is. History Powers and Abilities Powers * Hybrid Kryptonian / Coluan Physiology: '''As a hybrid between two races with super powers, Dan-El awakened several superhuman powers, including new abilities generated from the combination of his parents' powers. ** '''Solar Energy Absorption: Brainiac 6 is able to absorb solar energy to strengthen itself through its Kryptonian physiology. The more energy it takes, the stronger it gets. However, if it runs out, it will be as weak as an ordinary human. *** Energy Blasts: '''Dan-El is able to release blasts of energy through his eyes. These bursts assume a purple coloration. This power is probably derived from your mother's heat vision. *** '''Invulnerability: '''Dan-El's body is denser and more durable than humans, resisting attacks by super-powerful beings like other Kryptonians. *** '''Superhuman Intelligence: Dan-El inherited the mental processing ability of the Coluans. Similar to his father, his intelligence is classified as a 12th level intelligence. *** Technopathy: Dan-El has several abilities derived from his cybernetic physiology, among them: **** Cybernetic Transfer: '''When he gets in touch with other machines, he can transfer his mind to them and can control them. He can also transfer completely to a machine if your body is destroyed. **** '''Self-Repair: '''Should it suffer any damage, it will automatically start to repair himself. **** '''Shapeshifting: '''Dan-El is able to modify his body, being able to stretch his arms, create energy weapons among other technologies. He can also create cables that can be used to hack other technologies. Equipments * '''Space-Time Ship: '''Dan-El has built his own space-time ship, which allows him to travel through space and time easily. It has several capabilities and technologies, which include: ** '''Time Travel: '''Through it, he is able to travel through time for any time he wants. * '''Legion Ring: '''Each member of the Legion is granted a special ring that serves as a form of identification, along with granting each member several other capabilities. ** '''Flight: The ring has been shown to enable Dan-El the ability to fly through unspecific means. It seems to be activated through a telepathic suggestion, as no thoughts or movements were taken to activate it ** Telepathy immunity: The ring has been shown to give the wearer the ability to resist telepathic abilities. ** Oxygen independence: Dan-El‘s ring grants him the power to breathe unaided in harsh environments such as the vacuum of space. Relationships Family *House of El **Supergirl - Mother **Zor-El - Grandfather **Allura In-Ze - Grandmother *Drox Family **Querl Drox / Brainiac 5 - Father **Vril Dox / Brainiac - Ancestor - Enemy *Kent Family **Clark Kent - Uncle **Lois Lane - Aunt **Jon Lane Kant - Cousin, Teammate and Friend Alies *Super-Sons **Jon Lane Kant/Superboy - Cousin, Teammate and Friend **Damian Wayne/Robin - Teammate and Friend **Maya Ducard/Nobody - Teammate and Friend **Hector Hall/Silver Scarab - Teammate and Friend *Legion of Superheroes - Teanmmates Enemies *Vril Dox / Brainiac - Ancestor - Enemy Trivia * The image of the character was created by MathUniverse, a Brazilian artist and friend of the creator of the character. Category:Earth-832 Characters Category:Kryptonians Category:Coluans Category:Kryptonian/Coluan Hybrids Category:Earth-832 Category:Alien Physiology Category:Equipment provided flight